


Runnin' on Sunshine

by FireWithFire



Series: I Can Hear Music [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek doesn't., Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, M/M, Stiles has music in his head, tribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireWithFire/pseuds/FireWithFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has music in his head, and that's something Derek doesn't quite get.<br/>Well, he does, it's the dancing that trips him up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runnin' on Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Firts one of the series of shorties.  
> Inspired by [Grey's Anatomy version of "Running on Sunshine"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wBRxxNQGvkM).  
> The title of the series is taken from [I Can Hear Music](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xHyeo7afZQs) by She & Him.

“What are you doing, Stiles?”, Derek asked with that condescending tone he’d always use trying to point out that Stiles is being a dumbass.

“What do you mean?”, Stiles asked, honestly taken by surprise.

“You’re dancing around, sweetie. It’s dead silent here. All I can hear is the keyboard tapping as I use it. Yet, you find that danceable to, somehow?”, Derek explained, carefully, in case Stiles’ mind was somewhere else, and looked at him over the laptop’s screen.

“There’s music in my head.”

“There’s a doctor for that.”

“I’m not crazy!”, Stiles huffed, crossing his arms and tapping his foot to the imaginary rhythm. “I just have this song in my head I can’t get rid of.”

“There are pills for that.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“What’s the song?”

Stiles smiled impishly, jumped on the couch besides Derek and leaned to his ear.

“ _Boy, you got me trippin’ on sunshine, God knows you just made my day,_ ” he murmured, sliding his hands under Derek’s shirt. He kept singing, nuzzling alpha’s neck. “ _Ooh I’ve got this rocket, in my front left pocket, ready to explode like a bo-omb!_ ” Stiles was all over Derek, softly rubbing against alpha’s arm.

Derek wasn’t born and raised under a rock. He knew the song just as well. He grabbed Stiles, threw him on his back and pinned down to the couch.

For a second, Stiles pouted, apparently thinking that Derek refused to have sex.

Derek? Refused to have sex?

Alpha pulled Stiles’ shirt off in one quick move and harshly, hungrily kissed him, struggling to undo his belt and pants.

“ _Hey, just get over yourself, this ain’t too good for your health, hey, just get over yourself, this ain’t too good for your health, hey just get over yourself, self, self, self!_ ”, he growled, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for that tribble only, there's more coming, I swear. I have to get my writer's block off.


End file.
